peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 December 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-12-05 ; Comments *Start of show: “There you go, it was bound to end eventually. Well, it’s a big night on the programme tonight obviously. It’s Louise the producer’s birthday, Liverpool have had a good result in Rome, and there was one other thing. What was the other thing? I’ll remember it in a moment ... Oh, the Pig's in Milan of course.” *Peel says he remembers buying the evening's Pig's Big 78 when it came out in 1954. Sheila herself is in Milan for Ipswich's big match the following night. Her husband back in London says he may be overcome with emotion and unable to do his programme if Ipswich win. *A count has been made of that week's incoming records. The tally came to ninety 12" singles, 15 vinyl LPs, eight 10" singles, eighteen 7" singles, 111 CD singles, and 141 CD LPs. *The first Beefheart track is a request for Louis the producer’s birthday. Peel says this isn’t the track from Clear Spot he’d have chosen, which he says is well known to regular listeners and which he then plays (after a false start), with a bonus track to follow - “Fantastic, 29 years old and still laps ahead of the field!” Sessions *Unfinished Sympathy #1 First Broadcast. Recorded 2001-10-28, Tracklisting *Jake Mandell: Broccoli Crisis (2x12" single – Komfort.Labor Presents Native Lab) WMF *Aqua Vista: Slimside (7” EP – Gentlemen Racer) Fuzzpop *Camera Obscura: I Don’t Do Crowds (LP – Biggest Blue Hi-Fi) Andmoresound *Unfinished Sympathy: Nicorette (session) *Dntel: Anywhere, Anyone (LP - Life Is Full Of Possibilities) Plug Research *Dntel; Pillowcase (LP - Life Is Full Of Possibilities) Plug Research *Dirtbombs: Ode To A Black Man (7" single) Sweet Nothing *Mountain Men Anonymous: I M Farce (LP - Mountain Men Anonymous) Cytherea *Gillian Welch: Miner's Refrain (LP – Hell Among The Yearlings) Acony *Lee Perry: Perry's Jump Up (LP - Skanking With The Upsetters: Rare Dubs 1971-74) Jamaican *Unfinished Sympathy: Flies Came To Our Home (session) *Little George Sueref & The Blue Stars: Treat Your Daddy Right (LP – Little George Sueref) Pussycat *Lazy Lester: Late, Late In The Evening (CD - I'm A Lover Not A Fighter) Ace *Moth: Requiem (EP - Tibetan Summer) Isolation *Herman Düne: The Speed Of A Star (LP - Switzerland Heritage) Prohibited *Bonnie Lou: Tennessee Wig Walk (Pig's Big 78) *Helen Love: Merry Christmas, I Don't Want To Fight (single) Damaged Goods *Unfinished Sympathy: And A Happy New Year (session) *Set Fire To Flames: Steal Compass, Drive North, Disappear (LP – Sings Reign Rebuilder) Alien8 *Tystion: Y Meistri (EP – Y Meistri) Fitamin Un *Wright Brothers Gospel Singers: Walk Around (LP – Complete Recorded Works In Chronological Order) Document *Lianne Hall: Alright (LP – Trouble) Beat Bedsit *Captain Beefheart: Too Much Time (CD – Spotlight Kid/Clear Spot) Reprise *Captain Beefheart: Big Eyed Beans From Venus (CD – Spotlight Kid/Clear Spot) Reprise *Captain Beefheart: Golden Birdies (CD – Spotlight Kid/Clear Spot) Reprise *Unfinished Sympathy: Learning Imaginary Numbers (session) *Grace Period: Paris Au Printemps (LP – Dynasty) Audio Dregs *Orakool: Other Worlds (12” single) Tribe *Picasio: Untitled (7” single – Play Once And Then Destroy) Barry’s Bootlegs File ;Name *John_Peel_20011205 ;Length *2.00.30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *John Peel 2001-12 *Mooo Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online